


A Day at the Beach

by MutantRiot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Erik Lehnsherr, Beach House, Charles You Slut, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Porn with Feelings, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: A game of truth or dare goes much further than Erik would have ever expected.





	A Day at the Beach

“Guys, why?” Erik groaned, sliding down his sandy chair and glaring at Azazel and Emma, who were both obviously very pleased with themselves. “He’s probably not even 18…”

“Welp, one way to find out,” Emma said smugly. “Go on, do it!”

“I… c’mon…”

“A dare’s a dare, Lehnsherr. You don’t wanna wear the chicken hat, do you?” Azazel smirked, gesturing to the sandy beach bag where the infamous chicken hat lay.

“But I don’t wanna seem like I’m harassing him…”

“He’s cute. I’m sure he’s gotten worse from worse-looking guys. Now go, he’s walking this way,” Emma said, pointing.

 

Erik looked over where she gestured, and his eyes fell once again on the cutest guy he’d ever seen. He was walking along with a blonde-haired girl, talking excitedly about something.

“Ooh, look! He’s wearing a Harvard baseball cap! So he’s smart too!”

“Shut up, Emma… I’m sure he doesn’t go there, and he’s probably with his girlfriend, it’ll be so weird,” Erik protested, trying everything he could think of to get out of this dare. Maybe he’d try begging; they’d love that…

“Do it, or I’ll help you.”

“... C’mon…” But she’d taken Erik’s hesitation as weakness and had swooped into embarrass him further.

“Hey, you in the rainbow shorts!” She yelled, and the boy whirled around to face her. “My friend wants you to suck his dick!”

“No, fuuuuuuck.” If Erik was going to abandon his dreams and run away to be a hermit on some remote island, this would be the time.

 

But the boy was wandering over, the girl walking on, shaking her head. _No, no, no…_

“Pardon?” The wearer of the almost garish rainbow trunks asked in a beautiful British accent. “I heard something about my shorts…and dicks?”

“Oh yeah, isn’t that right, Erik?” Emma’s voice was so self-impressed. He was going to get them both back, and it was going to be brutal.

“Oh, um, well, I wondering, erm, if you’d suck my dick…” Erik managed to sputter, his eyes glued on the sand, feeling like his face was going to melt off from the heat of his blush. Emma pulled his head up, so he was locking eyes with the guy, who didn’t even look that phased.

“Well, if you buy me ice cream first, I suppose,” he replied simply, and everyone’s jaw dropped.

“O-oh, okay…”

“Come along then, ice cream’s this way,” the boy said, motioning for Erik to follow him.

“Wait, wait! Are you even legal?” Emma screeched. “Did you know him ahead of time, Erik? Did you plan around this?”

“I’m 18, 19 in December. I’ll show you my ID if you’d like. And I have never met … Erik before, though I wish I had.”

“Jesus Christ… This isn’t what I expected! Ugh, why can nothing ever go right?” She grumbled, plopping down next to Azazel who still had his mouth open. “Well, go on, Lehnsherr, have your fun.”

“I-I…”

“Come on,” he laughed, taking Erik’s hand and pulling him away from his friends.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Erik started spewing apologies.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! My friends and I were playing truth or dare, and apparently they’d noticed I was kinda…looking at you, and I didn’t realize they were plotting, and - Jesus, this is so embarrassing, and I’m so sorry…um… I don’t know your name, I’m sorry.”

“I’m Charles,” he laughed, shaking his head. “And don’t worry, it’s perfectly alright. I figured it was something like that by the way you were blushing.”

“Can I still buy you ice cream? To say sorry?”

“If you’d like. I’d never thought I’d be prostituting myself for frozen dessert, but you never can tell how life’s going to turn out.”

“Oh god, you don’t need to, aah, do _that._ ”

“Let’s just see how things go,” Charles teased, sliding into a wooden picnic table and handing him a menu. Erik sat across from him, his heart pounding. How was this happening?

 

“What can I get you guys?” A young waitress asked as she stood in front of their table, her pen poised against her notepad.

“Um, I’ll just have some chocolate ice cream, please,” Erik said, panicking slightly. He never could make decisions at restaurants…especially under emotional distress.

“Okay! And for you, sir?”

“A small strawberry shake, please and thank you,” Charles replied easily, folding his menu and handing it to her.

“It’ll be out in just a minute, thanks guys!”

 

“So, Erik Lehnsherr, tell me about yourself and your friends!”

“Well, I’m 20 and a rising junior at NYU. My friends, Emma and Azazel, and I basically run the mutant support group there…” He trailed off, fearing what he’d said would result in a dispute. But Charles was still sitting there, calm and interested; it hadn’t even warranted an eyebrow raise.

“Oh, a mutant support group! That’s fantastic, there’s something similar at Harvard,” he replied.

“So you _do_ go to Harvard? You don’t just have the hat?”

Charles laughed, shaking his head.

“Nope, I’m going to be a third year there this fall. It’s weird to say that.”

“Have you declared a major yet? I dunno when you have to do that.”

“I have! I’m double majoring in genetics and psychology, with some sort of minor in sociology somewhere!”

“Holy… wow,” Erik breathed, his eyebrows in danger of migrating into his hairline. “That’s… intense.”

“Yeah, I’m _totally_ looking forward to sleep deprivation and lots of late nights,” Charles said goodnaturedly, rolling his eyes. “What about you? What’s your major?”

“I’ve declared as criminal justice, so I’m looking into law schools and taking LSAT prep courses soon.”

“Wow! We always need more good mutant lawyers, that’s for sure.”

“It doesn’t… bother you that I’m a mutant?”

“Why would it?” Charles cocked his head to the side, and Erik felt his heart ache. He was so cute and smart that it hurt.

“I don’t know… Just sometimes people are weird about it.”

“Oh!” Charles gasped, grinning again. “I wasn’t clear enough earlier. I help _run_ the mutant support group at Harvard. I’m a mutant too!”

“Oh, oh! Gotcha!” Erik blushed and nodded. “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m not gonna freak out. If I may ask, what’s your mutation?”

“I can manipulate magnetic fields.”

“Oh, that’s so rare! I’ve only heard of one other in history, and that was in a textbook,” he exclaimed, and Erik shrugged, feeling just a tad special.

“What about you?”

“I’m a telepath.”

“That’s fascinating!” Now it was Erik’s turn to be intrigued. “When did you know?”

“Oh, that’s a good question. It’s complicated because my mother partially convinced me I was schizophrenic until I was around 12 because she didn’t and still doesn’t really like mutants, so I didn’t know what was happening. I just knew it wasn’t a delusion. It started when I was 5 or 6, I think.”

“Gosh, that’s awful. I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright! Oh look, here comes the ice cream!”

 

“Here you go, y’all. Sorry for the wait, there was a little mix up,” the waitress said apologetically, setting down the desserts and the check on the table.

“No trouble at all, thank you,” Charles replied, and she smiled, walking away.

“You’re so polite and good with people,” Erik sighed. “I can never seem to say the right things.”

“You’re doing just fine, don’t worry.”

 

Erik smiled weakly and looked into Charles’ eyes - so bright and purely blue. He realized he was staring and looked away quickly, blushing. He thought he saw a bit of red on his new companion’s cheeks, but it was probably just sunburn.

 

“I have to admit, your friends’ dare was quite horrendous,” Charles chuckled, shaking his head and grinning. “I’d have died on the spot as soon as they proposed it.”

“Yeah, they like pushing my buttons. I just came out, so I guess this is their way of ‘getting me a man.’”

“Really? Freshly out of the closet?”

“Mhm,” Erik nodded, his mouth full of ice cream. “I came out to my parents last week, but I told my friends like a month ago. They’d ‘suspected for years,’ they claim, but I confirmed it.”

“Well, congratulations! It’s no easy feat.”

“T-thank you. When did you come out, if I can ask?”

“You think I’m gay?” Charles looked shocked, and all the blood drained from Erik’s face. _Shitshitshitshitshit…_

“Oh, fuck, I just… Christ, the shorts, I’m so sorry,” Erik choked on every word, his heart lurching.

“I’m kidding, good heavens!” Charles’ face melted into a broad grin. “I’ve been out for five years, maybe? It’s hard to not get exposed at an all-boys boarding school.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Erik said, sticking his tongue out. _Is this flirting?_

“So are you gay? Bi? Pan? That’s probably not an appropriate question, pardon me!”

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m using bi right now, but who knows honestly. I just know I like boys and girls.”  

“That’s a big mood,” Charles laughed. “I’m just queer.”

“You do still like boys, right?”

“Yes, I definitely do.”

“Okay, cool.”

“You have really pretty eyes, did you know that?” Charles leaned forward to examine Erik’s eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. He was so close...

“Thank you, so do you! But I’m sure you get that a lot.”

“I do, but it’s always sweet to hear.”

“I’m still super sorry about my friends.”

“I’m not. I’m having quite a nice time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Charles nodded, sincere.

“I am too. You’re so nice.”

“I do try.”

“Who was the girl you were with earlier?”

“Oh, that was my sister Raven! She was the one who dragged me out to the beach. I was planning on staying home and reading.”

“I’m glad she did!”

“Me too.”

 

Charles reached out and gently took Erik’s hand, smiling at him. Erik felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and he knew his hand was probably shaking and sweaty. He had always been suave when he had a crush on anyone, able to keep conversation and flirt well enough, but was different. He felt like his heart could stop at any moment. He wasn’t in control, and that was completely foreign to him. It was terrifying. Anxiety was bubbling like magma in his chest, and his breath kept catching in his throat. _Focus, focus, it’s fine!_

 

“Are you alright?” Charles looked concerned, and Erik immediately flushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’m fine!”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re going to pass out…”

Erik nodded, swallowing hard. His vision was blurring, and Charles didn’t seem convinced.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Stay right there. Breathe. ” He got up from the table and walked over to the bar, saying something to the bartender. She nodded, pulling out to glasses and filling them with water for him.

“Here, drink some water,” Charles said, setting both of the glasses (complete with tiny umbrellas) in front of Erik.

“Oh, I, uh, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem at all. Promise.”

 

Erik drank the water, thankful and feeling himself edging away from a panic attack. As he set the glass down, he cautiously inched his hand over to Charles’ and put it on top. His new friend/maybe potential boyfriend (but he was just being hopeful!) was now certainly blushing, and Erik felt his face getting hot.

“Is this your first time hanging out with another guy… like this?” Now Charles was the flustered one.

“Mhm, it is,” Erik nodded.

“Have you ever… kissed a boy?”

“Never.”

“Do you want to?”

 

Erik stared at Charles with wide eyes, whose entire face was bright red and was staring down into his nearly empty shake glass.

“I do.”

Charles threaded his fingers through Erik’s without raising his gaze.

“We could kiss… if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“Really?” He now looked up, locking eyes with Erik, who kinda felt like he was floating out of his body.

“Yeah,” he nodded enthusiastically, trying to suppress his fear.

“Are you _sure_? It’d be your first same-gender kiss, and you probably want it to be special and not with some stranger your friends put you up to asking for a blowjob and – ” Erik cut his sputtering off by kissing him, adrenaline rushing through him. Charles was surprised, but started kissing him back before Erik pulled away, grinning sheepishly.

“I… wow,” Charles was blushing almost scarlet and beaming, still gripping Erik’s hand.

“You’re a good kisser,” he replied simply.

“Thank you. I’d like to do it again, if that’s alright.”

“O-okay!”

 

This time Charles kissed Erik, cupping his face with his cold hands. It was like a fire was burning inside Erik, and he never wanted it to go out.

 

“We could try to go somewhere more private, if you want to,” Erik said, hoping he wasn’t assuming Charles wanted something more.

“That’s a good idea,” he nodded. “Some people are touchy about seeing others kissing in public. The house my sister and I are renting with friends should be empty. She’s out with them at the beach.”

“I don’t have my car keys. Is it far?”

“Nope, just down the road.”

“Okay, I’ll text my friends, so they don’t think I’ve been abducted.”

 

Erik quickly fired off “I’m heading to his place. Can you guys bring my bag back to the house?” then slipped his phone back in his pocket before pulling his wallet out and dropping a twenty on the table.

“Ready?” He asked Charles, standing up and stretching.

“Yep! Let’s go! And thank you for the ice cream, it was delicious.”

“My pleasure.”

 

Erik walked alongside Charles, unsure if what to do. Should he hold his hand or let him be? Did Charles want to date? Was that even on his brain? What was going to go down at his place? Did Charles have condoms? Were they going to have sex?

 

“Hey, don’t worry so much,” Charles said kindly, taking Erik’s hand as they got to the sidewalk. “I’m not prying, it’s just that you’re projecting really loudly. I can feel you’re in a mental whirlpool.”

“Oh. Shit, I’m sorry! I’ve never really been around a telepath before, so I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, no need to apologize! You’re fine!”

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable…”

“You’re not, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm, 100 percent.”

“Okay.”

“This is us right here on the left,” Charles gestured to a small yellow house with a flock of plastic flamingos in the yard.

“Sweet!”

 

Charles fished his keys out of his trunks and opened the front door, shouting,

“Raven? Hank? Ororo? Alex? Anyone home?”

No reply came from within, and Charles beckoned him to come in.

“I’m gonna check and make sure they’re not just playing video games or sleeping or something. I’ll be right back.”

 

He hurried away into the house, and Erik stood awkwardly in the dining room, eyes exploring the decor. It was a little larger than the one he, Azazel, and Emma were staying in, but apparently five people were staying there instead of three.

 

“We’re clear, everyone’s out!” Charles reappeared in the kitchen door, and Erik followed him back through the house to a bedroom at the end of a short hall. “This one’s mine.”

 

As he stepped in after Charles, Erik felt his mouth drying and his hands start shaking again.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, or even anything at all, we can just chill out here,” Charles said, sitting on the bed and pulling off his shoes. “I’m gonna change really quickly, all my clothes have sand in them. It’s rather uncomfortable.”

“Okay, I’ll be right here.”

“Make yourself at home. The restroom’s right across the hall. I’ll use the one upstairs.” With that, he disappeared, a ball of clothes in his arms.

 

Erik quickly made his way across the hall and locked himself in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone to see a long list of notifications from his group chat with Azazel and Emma, including “damn, get it ;)” and “call us if he’s a psychopath.” _Thoughtful._ He looked into the mirror and tried to fix his sea water-coated hair and brush the sand off his shirt and shorts. This was definitely not the way he thought his day was going to turn out, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

Checking his reflection one final time, Erik returned to the bedroom and sat on the floor, waiting for Charles to get back. It was unusual the bed was made; Erik didn’t know any guys who made theirs. The bureau was covered in a variety of small bags, brushes, cans, and cords. _Odd, but whatever._

 

Erik’s gaze fell on a pile of thick, academic books were sitting in a half-empty suitcase, and he saw titles like _Genetics: A Modern University Guide_ and _The Social Implications Of Mutation._ Those were almost certainly Charles’, knowing his major.

 

“Sorry I took so long,” a now familiar voice behind him said, and Erik turned away from the books to see Charles, now clad in a light purple t-shirt and athletic shorts. His hair was mussed from his hat, but it was adorable.

“It’s okay! I’m glad you’re back,” he replied, getting up.

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Erik blushed, he hadn’t been called “cute” seriously in a long time, and it felt nice.

“Do you wanna sit on the bed with me? We can talk about things, what we want to do, and such.”

Erik nodded and joined Charles on the blue and orange, marine-themed comforter, who almost immediately swore and rolled off the bed toward the chest of drawers. “I’m so sorry - where are my manners? Would you like to change? You could borrow some of my clothes. I have a few things that might fit.”

“Oh!” Erik said, shaking his head. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, let me know if you change your mind,” Charles said, getting back on the bed and sitting next to Erik.

“Thank you,” he nodded, pulling off his shoes, so he could put his feet on the bed.

“Certainly. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Can I, um, can _we_ kiss again?” Erik asked, anxiety and desire battling within him.

“Of course we can!” Charles blushed as Erik leaned in and pressed their lips together.

 

Charles obviously had experience, and as the kiss intensified, Erik felt himself groaning softly into his mouth. Charles’ hands guided him on top of him and rested on his hips that were pressed against Charles’.

 

“Goddamn,” Erik breathed as he broke the kiss to gasp for air. “You’re so good.”

“Unfortunately, practice with shitty exes still makes perfect,” he laughed, running his fingers down Erik’s spine, causing him to shiver. “But you’re not too bad yourself.” He winked, and Erik started to kiss down his neck, which made him moan softly. He pressed himself against Erik even more firmly and gripped his shoulders.

 

Erik’s mind was haze of confusion and yearning. What was he doing making out with someone he hadn’t even known a day? Why was he thinking I much? Why didn’t he just let it happen?

 

Charles pulled away from him and propped himself up on his elbows, cheeks flushed.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked, his glimmering blue eyes peering into Erik’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” Erik nodded. “I’m just overthinking everything and psyching myself out.”

“Don’t worry, it happens. We can stop and continue later or not at all, or we can go slower. What would make you the most comfortable?”

“I-I don’t know… Do people usually worry this much when they’re doing this sort of thing?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. It’s the first time I’ve kissed a stranger too.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. I just see something special in you, so I took a chance. It’s been a good decision, and nothing you decide to do or not do will change that opinion.”

“Can we try kissing without shirts?”

“Of course we can. Just let me know if you want or need to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Erik said, smiling. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Charles replied, shaking his head and gently touching Erik’s face.

 

He sat up and pulled his own shirt off first, giving Erik the go ahead to take off his. Erik yanked it off in one fell swoop, and he moved closer to Charles and kissed his head.

“God, you’re so handsome,” he sighed, running his hands over Erik’s chest. “I wish I wasn’t so short and scrawny…”

“Hey, I think you’re absolutely stunning,” Erik said softly. Charles blushed and shook his head.

“Thank you, Erik.”

“It’s the truth. Promise.”

 

Charles leaned over and lightly kissed Erik, slipping into his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist.  

“Is it okay for me to sit here?” He asked sweetly, cocking his head again like he had at the restaurant, and Erik felt his heart melting. _Don’t ever leave my lap._

“Y-yes,” Erik nodded emphatically, his eyes roaming over Charles’ body, taking in every inch.

“Lay back.”

 

Erik complied and felt Charles shift on the bed in front of him. He looked up, and Charles had slid back on top of him, straddling his waist in just his boxers. _Oh god._

“Oh my god,” Erik moaned as Charles kissed his chest. “Fuck.” He felt blood rushing south, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Then Charles started kissing down his chest and stomach, slowly getting closer to his stiffening cock. Erik gripped Charles’ hips and ground against him, his erection pressing into his ass.

“Mm,” Charles breathed, rubbing himself along Erik’s length. “Can I touch it?”

“My dick?”

“Yeah.”

“If-if you’d like to.”

“Do you want me to?”

Erik bit his lip and nodded, the fire roaring in his chest.

 

Charles kissed down Erik’s chest so slowly it was almost painful until he finally reached the waistband of his board shorts. He carefully untied them and slid them off, each movement deliberate and erotic, leaving Erik in his boxers. The outline of his cock was obvious against the thin fabric, and Erik’s hips bucked as Charles lightly ran his hand over it.

 

“Please,” Erik groaned, begging for Charles to really touch him.

“Tell me what you want,” he replied, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Touch me. Please…”

“Like this?” Charles slipped his hand into Erik’s underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Mhm!”

 

Charles slowly began to take off Erik’s boxers, but then he stopped, looking up at him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes! Don’t stop!”

“Okay,” Charles nodded, grinning as he pulled them off to fully expose Erik. He slid down between his legs until his face was level with Erik’s erection. He gently kissed the tip, his fingers curling around the shaft.

“Aaah, fuck.”

“Does this feel good?” Charles took the head of Erik’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Yes, oh my god!”

 

Charles didn’t stop, rather gradually taking more into his mouth until Erik felt the warmth of his breath against his stomach. He began sucking his dick, and Erik moaned loudly, his fingers gripping at Charles’ dark hair.

“Fuck, mmm!”

 

Erik had been given blowjobs a couple times before by ex-girlfriends, but this was on a different level. Charles was very good at giving head, and Erik couldn’t hold on much longer.

“I-I’m gonna cum soon,” Erik moaned, holding Charles’ shoulders tightly. He expected Charles to pull off like his exes, but he didn’t. He continued to service his cock, letting it hit the back of his throat and then pulling all the way back to the tip. Before he knew it, Erik was filling Charles’ mouth with his cum, groaning loudly.

 

Charles sat up, licking his lips and smiling. He scooted up and ran a hand through Erik’s sweat-slicked hair, the other stroking his cheek.

“You’re… oh my god, that was amazing,” Erik breathed, still trying to come back down from his arousal high.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he replied, blushing and looking away.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Erik asked, raising his eyebrows and glancing down at Charles’ own erection.

“I-I’d like that.”

 

Erik pulled Charles in for a kiss again, running his hands down his sides. He gently pushed Charles back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at Charles, whose eyes are wide and glittering with desire.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, following Charles’ lead of always making sure he had permission.

“Mhm,” Charles replied, nodding. “Please.”

 

Erik slid down and kissed Charles’ cock through the fabric of his boxers, causing him to moan softly. He slipped his fingers around the waistband of Charles’ boxers and slid them off, his penis springing up towards his stomach.

“This is my first time doing this, so I’m sorry if this isn’t any good,” Erik said, caressing Charles’ dick and kissing his shaft, his tongue flicking over his skin. Charles whimpered as Erik took him into his mouth, hoping he was doing it right. He felt a little pride swell in his chest as he sucked when Charles’ hands gripped his shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. “D-don’t stop.”

 

Erik felt waves of need washing over him from Charles, and he continued, fuelled by the breathy gasps from above. He applied a bit more pressure and force, which led to strangled cries. Charles’ back arched, and Erik took his entire length in his mouth, salty cum hitting the back of his mouth. He pulled back, coughing a little as he swallowed.

 

“‘Isn’t any good,’” Charles laughed, shaking his head. “That was amazing, Erik.”

“Thank you,” Erik said, blushing.

“Thank YOU!” He said, leaning over and kissing Erik’s cheek.

 

Then someone knocked on the door before thrusting it open and revealing the blonde girl, Charles’ sister, who screamed.

“Charles! Goddamnit!”

“Raven!” He gasped, throwing Erik’s clothes to him and pulling his knees up to cover himself.

“Oh my god, what the fuck? Who the fuck is that?”

“This is Erik,” Charles said, bright red and stuttering. “We were… well…”

“I know _what_ you were doing, but why in my room?”

“Wait… Oh shit, I’m sorry! I forgot we switched!”

“Jesus Christ, now I’m gonna have to rewash the sheets!”

“I’ll do it, I’m sorry!”

“I just… god, Charles. Everyone’s going to be home soon, I tried calling.”

“Fuck, my ringer was off.”

“I’ll make sure no one else comes in, just get dressed,” she sighed, shutting the door behind her. Erik flicked the lock shut with his powers and turned to Charles, who looked halfway between bursting into tears and laughing.

“Christ, I’m sorry,” Charles said, his cheeks burning. “I-I should have been paying attention, thinking about feeling for them coming in.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Erik said, wrapping an arm around Charles’ waist and pulling him closer. “It’s not your fault. You were busy.”

 

This comment breaks the embarrassment on Charles’ face, and he smiles at Erik.

“You’re right. I probably couldn’t have focused if I tried.”

“There you go,” he laughed, kissing Charles’ temple.

“I don’t wanna get dressed, but we probably should…”

“Yeah, I’d rather not flash my…” Erik faltered. “Your friends or family again.”

“I think that’s a good goal.”

 

Charles slid off the bed and began to slowly pull on his boxers.

“Could I borrow some clothes?” Erik asked quietly. It was partially because his own were a little damp and sandy, but also the fact that having Charles’ clothes would give him an excuse to see him again, if only just to return them.

“Of course! Let me see what might fit,” Charles nodded, kneeling down to rifle through his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of boxers with cats on them and a large Harvard sweatshirt before handing Erik his own gym shorts. “Those are probably the only ones that won’t be obscenely short on you.”

“Thank you.”

 

They dressed together, pausing occasionally to laugh or kiss, and Erik felt his heart skipping beats when he realized he probably needed to leave soon. Charles’ friends were coming back, and he didn’t want to put him in the awkward position of explaining who he was and why he was there in Charles’ clothes.

 

“Charles?” Erik whispered as the other was halfway into his shirt.

“Yes?” Charles seemed to sense he was nervous, and he sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Will I be able to see you again? I really like you, and I don’t just want to disappear. I know that’s probably not want you want, and that’s okay. I just thought I’d ask…”

“I was hoping you’d say something like that. I like you too, a whole lot. I was worried _you_ wouldn’t want to see _me_ again.”

“Of course I do!”

“Well, then we’ll make it happen. NYU’s not terribly far from Harvard, is it?”

“I think it’s like four hours…”

“Ah, well, we could meet halfway. And of course there’s video chat and texting and phone calls. We could do it.”

“And you really want to? You’re not just saying that to be nice?”

“I certainly do. Promise.”

“And what… would we be?”

“What would you _want_ to be?”

“I’d like to, um, date maybe…”

“Then let’s date.” Charles’ voice was kind, matter of fact, and utterly sincere.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay!”

“Okay, boyfriend,” Charles grinned, kissing Erik deeply and making his head swim. _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend._

 

*****One Year Later*****

 

Erik’s hand was shaking as he sat in front of his laptop. The life event was filled out, all he had to do was click submit.

“I’m scared… I don’t even know why,” he sighed, his head in his hands.

“It’s okay, darling,” Charles said, kissing his head. “If you don’t feel comfortable, it’s okay.”

“Will you post it for me?”

“I… if you’d like me to. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Please. I want people to know.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, dear.”

 

Charles leaned around him and clicked submit. It took a millisecond to send to Facebook’s servers and post, and suddenly, everyone could see Erik Lehnsherr had been in a relationship with Charles Xavier since August 20th of last year. It was out there.

 

Erik hugged Charles tightly, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s stomach. Charles lovingly stroked his hair, humming. He had learned how to help Erik calm down, and it usually involved being a pillow with good jokes. Not a role he minded filling in the least.

 

Then, a notification chimed, and Erik’s heart skipped a beat. He looked up, and it was from his grandmother who rarely ever used Facebook and didn’t speak English well at all.

“It’s my Oma… Oh god,” Erik breathed, reaching for Charles’ hand.

“It’s okay, darling, deep breaths,” he replied, squeezing Erik’s hand. “What does it say?”

 

Erik clicked it, and it led him to the first comment on his life event.

“It says ‘wir sind hocherfreut! Alles gute. Liebe immer - Oma und Opa.”

“And what does _that_ mean, darling?”

“Oh, um, it basically means ‘we’re so happy for you, all the best. Love always, Grandma and Grandpa.’”

“That’s fantastic!”

“I didn’t expect them to understand…” Erik marveled, grinning and kissing Charles’ hand.

“I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too!”

 

*****

With Charles, Erik was happy. He felt understood and wanted and valuable. It didn’t matter that their relationship had been started by a stupid dare; Erik was eternally grateful for it. Besides, it made for a great story anyway.

 

 


End file.
